Soviet Log 16
Soviet Log 16 "Bloodsplosion!" With Rosenberg and Rauschling fled, and the Aspect defeated, our heroines find themselves outside the bunker, discussing how best to arrange themselves. Loudly discussing. A couple bailed stealth checks had the horde of Italian “Medical Patients” pushed up against the unlocked door come pouring out, attacking with necrotic claws and bursting into an explosion of blood when killed (literally a Bloodsplosion!). Medical Doctor and Occult Lore checks revealed that the Italians had undergone some kind of experimental blood transfusion process designed to increase the amount of blood in their bodies, almost certainly as a means of increasing the power of Rosenberg’s blood magic. Despite the “Medical Patients’” persistence, they were easily defeated, letting the PCs examine the bunker. Inside, the floor is covered in chopped up people and the doors have been shredded to pieces. Clearing out the open chambers first, you uncovered a bunch of loot and lined up at the one door that wasn’t shredded. Inside, you find Vladimir Demikhov, a doctor from Stalingrad. He happens to be an expert on blood transfusions and was captured several months ago by the Nazis during a raid. He appears to have been ill-treated and is hooked up to several dialysis machines and has had his feet removed. Barely conscious, Vlad is able to explain that Rosenberg made him use his knowledge to overload the Italians with blood. Some were used for some horrible sacrifice and the others were turned into the monsters that killed everyone else. He also tells you that Rosenberg was searching for an artifact that was supposed to be in the chapel, a Crown called the Kerch. Rosenberg was furious when he couldn’t find it. Just as you are considering what this means, the warning comes that 100 Italians are marching up the road. Moving into action, you moved Vlad to the vehicle and took out the remaining pillboxes before flying off. Returning to base, you immediately got recruited by the general to provide intel as the army occupied the position you took out. Sure enough, the sick Italians were unable to hold the battered hill and the Red Army took it with minimal casualties, enabling the main German Army outside Stalingrad to be encircled and cut off from its allies and supplies. Taking a few well-earned days of rest, you do some research on the papers you recovered and find a tracking reference that shows a crown was shipped to an island in the Baltic, Saaremaa. Saaremaa is also the location of the Kaali Craters, a series of 9 craters created by a meteor’s breakup. As predicted by Alexei and Genni, you receive a message inviting you to Moscow to meet Stalin in a week. Deciding to pursue your lead, you immediately take off for Saaremaa. Treasure *1 Sending Out of the Soul *1 King in Yellow *2 Parchments of Pnom *2 Book of Eibon, *2 Apogee Stone: Defender *2 Apogee Stone: DC Regeneration *2 Apogee Stones: Armour Regeneration *4 SS Assault Rifle *4 SS Rocket Shotgun *4 SS Tactical Sniper *12 SS Rifle Bayonet *12 Mark II Caustic Rockets (you used 12) Points and Time: *1 Combat *8 Generic (you already got this) *5 Bonus Generic (new!) *12 Blocks Category:Soviet